Mondler
by mondlerjunkie
Summary: I had this up under the name How can I make you understand. Just a lot of Mondler fluff... R&R pleeaassee
1. Chapter 1

Monica and Chandler were laying in their bed. It was pretty late at night and they both couldn´t sleep. Chandler was nervous because it was only 3 days before the wedding. He couldn´t believe this was really happening. A couple of years ago he was a nobody, the only real girlfriends he had were Janice (annoying like hell), and Kathy (she cheated on him). Now he was here, engaged to this amazing woman. She was loving, carring, gentle, sweet and sooo beautiful. Everytime she just touched him, his heart skipped a beat and he felt like crying. Tears of Joy. But the most important thing was that he loved her and she loved him. He still couldn´t think of anything that would made HER love him. All he knew was that she chose him to spend the rest of her life with. And that was all that mattered. They would be together forever. And the most surprising part was that he wasn´t even scared. Chandler the guy that had been more scared of commitment than anyone in the history of mankind was not afraid to just say `Yes, I do.`. A smile was shining from his face. And this smile belonged to her now. Monica.

On the other side of the bed Monica thought Chandler was asleep and she didn´t wanna wake him up so she just started wondering about the future. She too couldn´t believe this was happening. She was finally happy after all the sadness like Richard who she thought was the one but turned out not to want children or Pete who she had loved too. She had kinda given up on love. But then Chandler turned to be so much more than just a friend. He turned out to be everything she always wanted. She loved him so much that it hurt. Before all this started she never would´ve even considered thinking of him that way. He meant a lot to her and everything but that only was because he´s been her best friend who always had been there for her and the other way around it was the same. But now she couldn´t believe how she could resist him and not let that happen earlier ´´wasted time!``she thought. But now she was laying there beside him engaged to her best friend, her lover and her soulmate and she couldn´t help but smile even a little tear made its way to her chin and dropped. The feeling she had in her stomach made her move. These butterflies, this firework of happiness belonged to him. The love of her Life. Chandler.

Monica turned around in a way that made Chandler think she was sleeping. Now her face to his back. He breathed slowly wich made her think he was asleep. She carefully rubbed his back with the back of her hand. ´´Oh my love``, she said starting to cry again ´´do you really have any idea about how much I love you? And how much I hate the people that made us postpone falling in love and lose so much time?`` Chandler had been listening to her and her words made him even happier. He turned around and kissed her deeply but still soft and gentle with his hands buried in her hair and she started to kiss back and confidently rolled on top of him. The kiss lasted for like an eternity. When their lips part she snuggled in his chest like she never wanted him to let her go and he pulled her so close that even if she tried to escape she would fail. Their bodies were perfectly matching it was like they were made for each other. After a while, Monica broke the silence. ´´So I take it you listened? I´m sorry I didn´t wanna wake you up.`` Chandler smiled and kissed her again. ´´You didn´t wake me up. I was up thinking already. And even if you did this would be the best good morning ever.`` Chandler smiled one of his most beautiful smiles and looked deep into her eyes. Monica smiled back but turned serious ´´You do know that, don´t you?`` Tears were filling her eyes again. ´´I do know. But I gotta say it´s just so hard to believe that someone like me would get the love from someone like you`` He said almost shyly. ´´What do you mean?`` she asked. ´´ Well, there was Janice, who I loved and she left me. There was Kathy, who I loved and she cheated on me and I got over all that but I´ve never loved anyone as much as I love you. You showed me to love in a way I´ve never experienced before. If I would lose your love I wouldn´t get over it. I could never move on from you like I did from them. Because you are the one and only. You are it. And it´s kinda hard for me to believe that you love me as much as I love you because, I mean, look at me and look at you. Why would you love me? This just doesn´t quite make sense to me. It would be to good to be the truth.`` He explained almost sad. Monica started to laugh a little at how stupid he´d been. ´´I can´t believe you would think I´ve ever do to you what they did to you. And I can tell you why I love you so much: You are sweet, kind, gentle, loving, carring and everything I´m looking for in the man that I love. And I do love you...so much. So much I can´t explain it. Everytime you touch or even kiss me there's a firework inside me that drives me crazy. I love you. I love everything about you. The way you look, the way you kiss, oh my god I so love the way you kiss. No matter how sad I am it only takes one of your incredible kisses to make me feel good. I even love your scent. Why else do you think I put on one of your shirts when your gone? Because it´s your scent that comforts me in the time I´m so lost because you´re not by my side. Or your eyes, oh these gorgeus blue eyes. Every time your eyes meet mine I can see your love for me and our future together and it makes me feel like the happiest women in the world. And with every second of every hour of every day I´m falling more and more in love with you and I know this will never end. So if you really think I´m ever gonna hurt you you are so wrong. How could I ever since it kills me when your hurt. Or if you think I´d leave you. I´d only do that if I wanted to kill myself and torture myself because without you I couldn´t breathe. And if you or anyone else doesn´t believe in my love for you they just don´t see something so obvious. Because I promised myself to always gonna let you know how much I love you, how much I want you and how much I need you every single second of every single minute of every single day forever and eternity. And it hurts so bad hearing you say that you

don´t believe in my love for you Chandler. Because out of everyone you should know better by know you stupid, wonderful man!``she started crying hard and just kept looking into Chandlers eyes. Some tears filled his eyes too. The only thing he could say was: ´´I love you Monica Geller.`` Monica was still crying ´´And I love you Chandler Bing. Please believe me Because I do love you... so much and I can't stand knowing you would ever doubt that. Get it in your head: I love you. Only you. You and nobody else. Forever. Cant you just trust me?`` she cried. ''I do know now I´m sorry I´ve upset you. I just never wanna lose you ok?`` ´´Ok. And don´t you ever worry about that. Don´t you ever doubt my love for you Chandler Muriel Bing. Because that's just stupid.`` She said calming down and kissing him deeply. After they´ve parted Monica layed down beside Chandler pulling herself into his arms and took his hand. She placed it on her heart. ´´Now kiss me you idiot`` He kissed her ever so gently and felt her heart starting to literally skip a beat. ´´Wow!`` was all he could say. ´´See? Only you can do that to me Chandler. Only you. Now do you believe me?`` She said with a calm voice. ´´ I know you love me now. And I love you too. So much. More and more with every second that passes`` She rolled on top of him kissing him again with her hands all over his body after like a half an hour of kissing she turned to look at him ´´Plus my love, you are so hot that it takes my breath away`` ´´I am. Seriously?`` he asked a bit surprised. ´´Are you kidding? You´re making me go nuts everytime I look at you.`` she said seductively trying to take his clothes off ´´Am I sexier than Richard? `` He asked excidetly ´´Chandler!`` she playfully hit him ´´Yes you are. So much sexier! As I said. You´re making me go nuts`` she smiled trying to pick up where they left off but Chandler liked being called hot. ´´Hotter than Pete?`` ´´Who´s pete?`` she continued kissing his neck. ´´Even the time Pete worked out to be ultimate fighting champion?`` ´´Pfff... Nothing compared to you`` she started smiling ´´Even hotter than-`` ´´Stop it Chandler. Let me put it this way: To me you´re more attractive than anyone I´ve ever seen in my whole life. Even those TV Stars.`` She said with a smile. ´´Really?`` Chandler asked in disbelief ´´Chandler why can't you see that your making me go nuts right now? Why else would you think I can´t stop kissing you even while I talk to you Chandler? I can´t keep my hands off you and the fact that we´re so in love makes you even sexier to me.`` She said sounding really honest. Chandler gave in and pulled her close even lift her up for a minute making her laugh...

After the sun started to rise the couple layed hapilly there. Monica snuggled on Chandlers bare chest listening to his heartbeat. Without him knowing she tried to feel his heart while she kissed him passionately too and the same thing happened with him which made her even happier. She still couldn´t believe he could be so stupid doubting her love for him in any way. As it was silent for while she looked up at him.

´´Honey?``

´´Yeah?`` he kissed her on the forehead

´´When you heard me talking before. You said you were thinking. What did you think about?``

´´Well,`` he sat up ´´I thought about you and how surreal it all was that you picked me``

She kinda knew something like that would be coming.

´´My love. Love of my life. Can you tell me what I can do to prove to you how much I love you? Do you want me to do something, you know, special or drink fat like Ross almost did back when he was with Rachel? Because whatever it is I will do it because theres nothing I want more than you knowing how much I love you. Because I do Chandler, I do.``

´´Give me your forever``

´´What do you mean?``

´´By giving me your forever you´re promissing me to love me forever and be with me forever no matter what happens. You´ll be by my side forever.``

´´Ok! Chandler Muriel Bing. I officially give you my forever.`` She declared kissing him softly.

´´Do you want me to write it down? Like a contract or something?``

´´No that´s ok.`` He said laughing.

´´Are you giving me yours Chandler?``

´´Hmm?``

´´I want your forever too`` she slightly kissed him on the lips.

´´Alright. Monica Geller. I officially give you my forever``

They shared a deep kiss.

´´I can´t wait to be married to you.`` Monica said hapilly moving closer to her future husband.

´´Me too.``

´´I´m gonna be Monica Bing... I love you Chandler Muriel Bing. So much that it hurts´`

´´I love you too Monica.`` They smiled and kissed deeply


	2. Chapter 2

It was two days before the wedding and Monica and Chandler spent some time with the others in Central Perk. Everybody could tell both of them were nervous but in a good way. They smiled all the time and not a second passed without the two of them touching. They were holding hands, Monica pulled herself close to Chandlers chest and they kissed. They kissed like there was no tomorrow. Even if one of them just went to the bathroom they kissed eachother goodbye and the kiss lastet longer than the time one of them was gone. Pheobe kept saying ''Get a room'' and Ross still couldn't watch. Chandler went to the bathroom and Monica watched him walk away. When she turned around Ross still looked disgusted. ''Do you really have to come here to do that?'' Monica looked amused ''Ross grow up! Or at least be happy for me. Chandler's the best thing that could have ever happened to me. And did you know that he thinks he's not good enough for me?'' ''Well he's right. You're way out of his leaugue'' Joey commented. Monica started to protest when Pheobe interrupted ''Monica please. You're gorgeus and you know it. And Chandler... well he's Chandler I wouldn't say he's a man like the guys in novels. What do you like about him anyway? I mean what makes you love him. You know I like him too. But as a friend because he's funny and stuff. But how can you love him?'' Monica's jaw dropped. There were so many things she could say now. ''What I like about him? Everything! And I mean literally everything. He makes me feel good in a way I didn't even imagine to be possible. I can't explain how much I love him and he's only like a minute gone now and I already miss him so much.. I'm crazy about him and this will last forever.'' she almost cried. Hearing Monica say these beautiful things touched Rachels heart deeply. She hugged her tightly ''Oh Monica! I'm so happy for you. I didn't even know you felt that way.'' Monica hugged back and brushed a tear out of Rachels face. ''Thank you. And I do feel that way. Why else would you think I'm marrying him?'' ''Thats true.'' they all agreed. ''And could you all stop doubting my love for Chandler please? Last night was hard enough.'' ''Why what happened last night?'' Rachel asked now concerned. ''Well he told me how he couldn't believe this all was true and how he can't find reasons for me to love him.'' she explained. ''And he doesn't believe you love him? That's so stupid!'' Ross cut in. ''Well I guess now he does. But he's reasonable.'' ''I told you!'' Pheobe laughed. ''That's not what I meant! He explained to me how he felt about people like Janice or Kathy and how they had broken his heart. He said he loves me more than he ever loved them and that he couldn't get over me. I started crying and told him I loved him and would never do something like that. After I tried to prove my love for him for like two hours non-stop he said he believed me. You have no idea how much it hurts knowing that he would ever doubt my love for him. As I asked him about something I could do to prove it to him he said-'' '' I don't think I wanna know'' Ross stood up to leave. ''It 's not that! He wanted me to give him my forever.'' ''Your forever? Thats's aa big step!'' Phoebe was stunned. They all looked like they had no idea what Phoebe and Monica were talking about. Monica explained ''By giving him my forever I'm promissing to love him, to never leave him and to be by his side forever. Wich I think is even stupid to ask I mean I haven't said it officially but I gave him all of that already a long time ago.'' she said smiling. Chandler was hiding in the back listening to everything she said. His heart was pounding. ''And did you?'' everyone asked. Chandler came out of his hiding, grabbed Monica hand kissed her deeply. After they finally parted (although Monica had her hands still on his face not wanting this kiss to end) ''She did.'' he smiled. '' And so did he.'' she said almost exploding because of her joy. ''Forever together.'' she whispered biting his ear and kissing his neck. ''Only with you.'' he whispered back now her lips meeting his. ''I love you Chandler. So much. Nobody has ever loved anyone as much as I love you.'' she kissed him gently and deeply. ''And I love you Monica. Just as much. Maybe even more.'' The kiss they had shared was one of the best they ever had.


	3. Chapter 3

''So I guess this is goodbye for now.'' Monica smiled

''I guess so. I can't wait to see you again.'' he kissed her forehead.

''When I see you again. We're gonna be getting married! Honey. Married! Do you have any idea of how happy I am?'' Monica almost screamed.

''I know. Me too. I'm really gonna miss you though. 24h without you. That's gonna kill me.'' He sighed.

''That's true. I don't know how to do this either but think about it. By the time we're back together, we're gonna be married. I mean what's 24h for the rest of our lives?'' she kissed him

''I love you, Monica.''

''I love you, Chandler.''

''See you at the wedding.'' Chandler smiled.

They shared a deep kiss.

After ten minutes, Ross and Rachel came from behind. Ross went to Chandler and Rachel to Monica. ''Let's go now. You'll have enough time to do that when you're married.''

''Just a minute more.'' Monica begged and turned to Chandler to kiss him.

They got pulled apart by their best man and made of honor.

''I love you!'' they both shouted while they went in different directions.

4hours later in Monica's apartment...

''Mon, what's wrong?'' Rachel asked concerned.

''I miss Chandler!'' Monica cried.

''I know how hard this must be. Are you thinking about him?'' Rachel tried to calm her down.

''Of course I am! I always am. There is no second while I'm not!''She just got more upset.

''Ok now. Mon? What are you thinking when you're thinking about Chandler?'' Phoebe no tried to help too.

''I'm kissing him all over and deeply on the lips. And he does the same to me. He holds me close, my head pressed to his chest. He rubs my back, kisses my hair and whisper's sweet things in my ear that only I'm allowed to hear.'' she throws herself on the couch with her head buried in a pillow.

''Well that actually does sound nice.'' Phoebe admits. ''So that's what your doing while your alone?''

Rachel sat down next to her trying to pull her head up onto her shoulder. ''Mon, think about it. In 20hours you'll see him again.. And when that time comes, you're gonna marry him and spend the rest of your life with him.''

''Plus, there's the wedding night and the honeymoon and so many usual nights or just some time alone.'' Phoebe winked.

''I guess you're right. Thank you.'' Monica gave in and hugged her two best friends tightly.


	4. Chapter 4

''What are you doing?'' Monica asked surprised.

''I'm dragging my beautiful Bride inside our sweet.'' Chandler replied smiling.

''Oh, Ok! '' Monica clearly enjoyed it.

Chandler dragged his Wife in front of the bed and gently laid her down. Monica smiled, pulled him with her and kissed him deeply. He gently followed her on the bed, not breaking the kiss...

An hour later the couple cuddled on the bed. Monica rested her head on Chandlers chest while he pulled her closely to his body.

''My beautiful, amazing wife.'' He kissed her head.

''My handsome, wonderful husband.'' She kissed his chest.

Monica pulled away slightly and turned to look at him. ''Can I ask you something?''

''Anything.'' Chandler replied with a soft voice, looking deep in her eyes.

''But I need an honest answer.'' she turned serious.

''I'd never lie to you, honey. What is it?'' Chandler looked serious now to.

''Is it true that you ran off and tried to abandon me there?'' tears were filling her eyes.

It took him a long time to answer ''Well, it's not completely true. I didn't try to abandon you.''

''But why? I thought you were ready and I trusted you.'' she sat up.

''And I kept my promise, didn't I?'' he followed her.

''Yeah. But it's just, now it seems like you-'' Chandler stopped her.

''Like I didn't wanna marry you? C'mon how can you think that? I love you and you don't know how happy I am with being your husband.''

''I know. I love you too and I love being your wife too. But if it's not that, then why did you ran off?'' she asked.

''Ok. But you have to hear me out. Can you do that?''

''Fine. Just tell me.''

''So I think it was the time when you left for the rehearsal dinner. I told you I'd be right there and grabbed my Jacket. After you left, the phone rang and your new message played on the answering machine. Do you now which one I mean?

''Yeah the one about our wedding I had just recorded it that morning. The one with 'The Bings'.'' she smiled now, thinking about it.

''Exactly. I got freaked out. Being 'The Bings' scared the hell out of me. I mean I watched some of 'Bing' marriages over the years and all I saw was yelling, fighting and some really weird sex games.'' they both grinned before Chandler continued.

''They all got divorced and ruined their relationships.''

''And you thought that would happen with us too.'' Monica realized.

''Right. And I said I couldn't lose you. So I thought I'd better do that and explain to you later why I did it and that there was a slight chance you would understand and take me back. But then Ross and Pheoebe found me and convinced me to come back.''

''Well first of all, I would've hated you after this. And second of all, now you're here and married to me just because Phoebe and Ross convinced you?'' tears started to fill her eyes again.

''No. I'm here and I'm married to you because I love you and I think just because it happened with them, it doesn't have to happen with us and we can do this. I know it.'' he kissed her softly.

''We can do this. We will do this. Nothing's gonna get us to part. Ok Chandler? I won't let that happen. Never. I love you too much for that.'' She cried, hugged him tightly and kissed him all over his body.''

''Hey, it's ok. Honey, don't cry. It's ok, you don't have to be afraid. The only way you could lose me is when I died and even then, you're always gonna be in my heart.'' Both of his hands were on her face and he kissed her forehead and kissed her tears away.

''Plus. I thought you were pregnant and wasn't scared at all.'' he smiled.

''What?'' she looked surprised.

''I wasn't scared at all. I even bought something, just in case it was true.'' he still smiled.

''So I don't even have to worry about never having kids with you?'' she asked

''Did you really worry about that?'' he was shocked.

''Well sometimes. I mean you've never been the guy who was crazy about children.''

''I love children. I love Ben and the Triplets so much. And just because I wasn't ready before doesn't mean I never wanna have kids. I'm not Richard!''

She laughed. ''No you're not. I know that. And I'm so happy that you're not.''

They kissed.

''Does that mean you're ready to have kids?'' she asked.

''I wouldn't have a problem with it if it had happened now but not just yet ok? Let's enjoy our marriage first, ok?''

''Ok. I wouldn't want that yet either. Let's just enjoy. Show me how the 'Bings' that won't part do it.''

''Ok.''

They kissed deeply and slowly started to undress each other. And truly proved that they are 'Bings' that never part.


	5. Chapter 5

Monica and Chandler entered their suite in the hotel where they spent their honeymoon.

''I can't belive we're here!'' Chandler said excited.

''Look at this view!'' Monica pointed out to the beach wich was right in front of the hotel.

Monica walked out to the little balcony. ''C'mere.'' she held her arms open.

Chandler did as she said, put one arm on her hip and buried the other in her hair kissing her deeply. He liftet her up and sat her down on the fence that protectet people from falling down. Not even Monica cared if people were watching them. The only thing she thought about was Chandler. Her Chandler, who was now hers forever.

Later that day they sat on a bench on the balcony watching the sunset. Monica sat on Chandlers lap, his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. After she fed Chandler a piece of pineapple she slowly put down a cocktail with lots of different kinds of fruits.

''Remember the first time we were in a hotel like this?'' Chandler giggled

''Oh my god. Do I? I think that was the worst time I've been in a hotel ever.''

''Our first fight..'' Chandler sighed.

''Remeber the night after when you thought we'd break up now?'' Monica laughed.

''Yeah that night we officially startet our relationship.'' He kissed the back of her head.

''Right. Remember how Joey freaked out when we told him?'' Monica still giggled.

''Yeah. That was a good night.'' He laughed.

''That was a good time anyway. Sneaking around was fun. Why did we do that again?''

''Apparently because we didn't wanna explain the situation to everbody.'' Chandler explained.

''We were so stupid back then. If only we knew we'd end up so happy. I mean right now, I could tell everybody in the world how much I love you.'' she turned around and softly kissed him.

''Did you realise you love me the night you told me or earlier? No harm, I'm just curious.'' Chandler asked.

''That's ok. I think I kinda knew the time you came back and said that you're still on London time. But I was absolutely sure the night before I came over to you. You know, the night when we decided to go away for the weekend. I was thinking about you while I was waiting for Rachel to fall asleep, so I could sneak out.''

''So long huh?'' Chandler smiled.

''Yeah, so long. I don't know why I didn't tell you before. I should have. How about you?'' she turned to look at him.

''Well, let me think. I kinda knew the whole time after our first night. But I was sure, the night I told you by accident. I was thinking about that later that night while you were sleeping beside me.'' He looked over the Ocean, thinking deeply.

''I really should've told you earlier I don't know why I didn't. I guess I was just afraid you wouldn't feel the same way. It hurt a little after you took it back that night.'' she looked up at him.

''I know. I'm sorry but it came by surprise. I didn't know what I was saying.'' he apologized.

''It's ok. As long as you know now and tell me often enough. Because I really need that. Hearing you saying it gives me energy to survive the time you're not with me.'' she kissed him.

''I love you, Monica. And I'm not just saying that because you want me to. I'm saying it because I do. So much. And I try to give you as little time to miss me as possible.'' He kissed her.

''I know. Thank you, Chandler''

''For what?''

''For giving me as little time as possible to miss you, for giving me everything I need, for understanding me if I'm upset, for never blaming me if I did something wrong and most importantly for loving me. Thank you for loving me. Without you loving me. I don't know if I'd survive''

''You don't have to worry about that. From now on, my love can be something totally normal to you. It's something natural.''

''No it's not. And it never will be. Natural is something like air or gravity. Things I don't even recognize. But your love is not natural, nor normal to me. It gives me butterflies in my stomach. And you even telling me that you love me makes the butterflies dissapear and being replaced by a firework wich makes me shiver, wich makes me shake. You make me feel the way nobody else can. You make me feel like I didn't even know to be possible. And I love you. You don't even know how much I love you, Chandler. You're a part of me. The most vulnerable part. The part I would never allow to be hurt. I would fight for you like a lion. I would die for you. I have no worries, as long as I know you're ok.'' A couple of tears ran down her cheek. Even Chandler's eyes were filled with tears. One made her way down his cheek too but before it could drop Monica kissed it away. Her lips slowly ran up the way it was wet, and down to his neck kissing it softly. Then up along his cheekbone and to his lips. The kiss turned deeper and more passionate with every second. Monica slowly pressed her husband down and followed him, not breaking the kiss. After five minutes of passionate kissing, they heard two sharp knocks on the door. They both walked to the door, hand in hand to answer it.

''I'm sorry to interrupt Mr and Mrs Bing.''

''Oh that's ok sir. Thank you.'' Chandler smiled, shook the man's hand, handing him a fifty and accepted the plate in his hand.

''Good night.'' Chandler smiled.

''Likewise, sir.'' The man nodded.

After he shut the door Chandler mumbled ''Oh we will have a good night.''

''You finally learned it, Honey. But you didn't have to tip him fifty bucks.'' Monica said.

''Oh c'mon I'm on my Honeymoon with the most beautiful women in the world. I'm just generous.''

He kissed her cheek and down her neck. Monica literally melted by his touch. She closed her eyes. ''If you say so.'' was all she could say.

Later the couple lay on their bed and Chandler kissed Monica's neck and down her body. Monica clearly enjoyed but opened her eyes and pulled away slightly. ''Don't you think we should eat something first?'' Chandler ignored her and continued.

Monica started to melt again but didn't give in.

''Chandler, please!'' she begged ''We haven't eaten in 30 hours. I'm starving!''

''Fine!'' Chandler gave in ''Let's eat.''

Monica stood up and walked to the table with the plate on it, starting to eat.

''Wait, wait, wait. Just a second.'' He went to his bag and pulled some candles out of it.

''Turn around and close your eyes.'' he said.

Monica turned around and closed her eyes just like he had told her.

All she could hear was some noises of plates and the sound of the lighter a couple of times.

He put his hands in front of her eyes.

''Now turn around.'' she turned around.

''Three, two one.'' he moved his hands away so she could see.

There were candles lit all around the room and rose paddles spread everywhere and some were in front of her. He had placed them in the order that they said 'I LOVE U'.

''Oh my god! Honey, this is beautiful!'' she kissed him.

''Now c'mon let's eat.'' he said.

She grabbed a fork and started to eat.

''Why don't you let me do that?'' he asked picking up some of the salad and started to feed her.

She let him feed her. After she had a couple of bites, she took a tomato, put it in her mouth and leaned over to kiss him. ''That's a good way to feed people.'' Chandler smiled. ''Did you do that with other people already?'' he asked.

''Only you, Honey. In fact, I googled 'Honeymoon fun' and found this. It was the first time I ever did it.'' she grinned.

''Let me try that'' Chandler picked up a Cherry, put it in his mouth and kissed her.

''Mhh... that tastes so good like that.'' Monica smiled.

''And it feels good.'' Chandler added.

''Yeah. But you know what feels even better?'' she whispered seductively and kissed him deeply. She confidently pushed him onto the bed, not breaking the kiss. She kissed down his neck and up to his lips again. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt... now the reast of the food was forgotten.

3hours later they lay in their bed together. Chandler pulled his wife close to him. She looked up at him. ''Thank you for this beautiful decoration, Honey.''

''Anything for you babe.'' he kissed her forehead ''Anything for you.''

''I love you, Chandler Bing.''

''I love you too, Mrs Chandler Bing.''

''That sounds nice. I could get used to that.''

''You better...'' he smiled and kissed her


	6. Chapter 6

*I just checked the stories and recognized the many mistakes. I just wanted to apologize. So if you could do me a favor, just ignore them.*

While Chandler and Monica were away for their Honeymoon, the others were having coffee in Central Perk.

''Rachel? Did you talk to Monica?'' Pheobe asked.

''No I didn't. I didn't wanna interrupt. Did you hear from Chandler, Joey?''

''No I didn't either. Although why don't we interrupt?'' Joey teased.

''That might be fun.'' Pheobe was excited.

Rachel pulled out her cell phone and dialed Monicas number. After 5 rings, Monica picked up.

''Hello?''

''Hey Mon!'' she turned on speaker phone.

''Oh. Hey Pheebs!''

''We all wanted to say hi.''

''Hey!'' she shouted.

''Is Chandler near?'' Joey asked.

''Sure, he's always near. Hold on.'' you could hear her shouting 'Honey!' and some mumbling.

''Oh, Hey guys!'' He finally answered.

''Hey man. Are you doing everything I told you?'' Joey asked him.

''He blushed and walked away. Joey he's doing fine. To tell you the truth, he's doing amazing.'' Monica laughed.

''Ross just walked out.'' Rachel said annoyed.

''Greet him if you see him.'' Monica replied.

''We miss you guys.'' Rachel said.

''We miss you too. We've been talking about you guys.'' Monica told them.

''Seriously? You've been talking? And about us? I actually don't wanna be your topic right now.'' Pheobe joked.

''Shut up! We talk a lot. This is getting us so much closer. I gotta say this Honeymoon is the one that I dreamt of. And I didn't know Chandler could be such a gentlemen.'' Monica sighed.

''So you're having a good time then huh?'' Rachel smiled

''Oh so much'' Monica said hapilly. Chandler appeared behind her, kissed her neck and whispered ''You can talk to them when we get back home. Let's take a walk on the sunset is so beautiful right now.''

''I gotta go. I'll talk to you guys later.'' Monica hung up, took Chandlers hand and followed him.

''I heard Chandler in the backround. He wanted to take a walk on the beach.'' Rachel said.

''Oh that's so beautiful.'' Pheobe

''How cheesy. That's so not what I told him.'' Joey was mad.

''This is really beautiful.'' Monica said while she went along the beach arm in arm with Chandler.

''Told you.'' he kissed her forhead.

''Thanks for taking me out here and for doing all this wonderful things.'' Monica looked at him.

''No problem.''

''I feel like you're always working for me. To surprise me all the time and doing all I want to give something back to you. Is there anything you want?'' she asked.

''Not really. I'm happy like this. So many beautiful days and nights with the women of my dreams.''  
''Ohhh...'' she kissed him. ''But there has to be something.''

''Forget about that and enjoy the view. He kissed her cheek.''

One day later...

Monica came out of the bathroom after she did her make-up.

''Honey? Could you do me a favor? Would you go to the lobby and get me something? I ordered it. You just have to say my name and they'll give it to you. But don't open it!''

''I won't open it.''

''Don't even peak. You'll have to promise.''

´'I promise, Monica. I won't open it and won't even peak. If you don't want me to, I won't.'' he kissed her and walked out the door to get it.

''So. Let's roll!''

She had planned everything perfectly and started to managed everything just the way she wanted. The second she was done, she heard him knocking on the door.

''I am good.'' she smiled and went to open the door.

''Hey, sorry I forgot my keycard agai-'' His Jaw dropped.

''Oh my god, Monica. How did you- When did you-? Wow!''

She smiled ''Do you like it?''

''Are you kidding? This is awesome? How did you know?''

''I know you, Chandler. I know you better than you might think. Now sit down.'' she took the package out of his hand and led him to the couch. He looked around again. His favourite snacks were on the table. Some candles were shining and Monica wore a beautiful dress wich perfectly underlined every single curve of her body. He had picked it out for her.

''Is this 'Die Hard'?'' he asked.

''Part one and two.'' she smiled

''Honey, you don't have to watch that with me.''

''I want to. Plus, I always pick out the movies and never even gave you a chance to watch it with me. I wanted to give something back to you and maybe I even like it. We'll see.''

''Are you sure?''

''I am sure, Honey.'' she quickly kissed him.

After they watched both movies, Chandler turned to look at Monica. ''So? What do you think?''

''Not the best but it was be honest, I didn't pay much attention..'' she admitted shyly.

''It's ok. The thought is what counts.'' he kissed her. ''By the way, you look amazing in that dress.''

''You gave it to me. Thank you again. It's very comfortable''

''It sure doesn't look like it's comfortable.''

''I know! Thats the good thing. It looks like I'm pressed in it, but it perfectly fits. How do you know my size so well?''

''Rachel helped me with the size. I did the rest.''

''That's so sweet. Thank you, Honey.'' she kissed him. ''Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. They said they miss us.''

''That's sweet. And it's not like we've forgotten about them either.'' Chandler replied.

''I told them that. Rachel said Ross left when I told Joey about how you're doing here.''

''What did you tell him? I said you're doing amazing.''

''So you're satisfied?'' he asked.

''You bet, Bing. More than satisfied.'' she grinned and kissed him.

''But their childish comments were a little annoying.'' Monica said.

''Yeah, sometimes they can be a pain in the ass. But that's why we're here alone, isn't it?'' Chandler smiled.

''Right. And it's not like we're easy either.'' she sighed.

''Yeah, we're a good group.'' they both smiled.

''Thanks for this evening. It really was perfect.''

''I'm glad I was able to give you something back.''

They kissed deeply.

''What's in this box now?'' Chandler asked.

''Open it.''

He opened it and pulled out a piece of paper.

''A coupon for a life with me'' he read.

''I know it's cheesy. I got the idea from Joey's coupons.''

''No, it's ´wonderful. But I wouldn't mind a coupon like Joey's either.''

''If that's what you want...''

She kissed him deeply and pushed him to the bed...


	7. Chapter 7

''Good morning, beautiful.''Chandler kissed Monicas hand.

''Good morning, handsome.'' she hugged him tightly.

''Did you sleep well?'' he asked her while he still hugged her.

''Good. You?''

''Good but I woke up early and packed some stuff.''

''Right. This is our last day. When do we have to be at the airport again?'' she asked

''4 o'clock.''

''I can't believe it. I don't wanna go home yet. The time ran so fast.''

''I know. Me neither. But when we get home we'll start to spend the rest of our lives together.'' he smiled.

''That's true.'' she smiled and kissed him deeply.

''I love you so much, Monica Bing.'' Chandler looked her deep in the eyes.

''I love you too, Chandler. Thank you for the best two weeks of my life.'' she hugged him.

''I should thank you.''

''Did you pack everything?'' Monica asked.

''No, I know you love to do that. So how about you pack our stuff and I go get us some breakfast.'' he suggested.

''That sounds like a plan.'' she kissed him goodbye.

After a half hour, Chandler came into the room with his hands full of bags.

''Hey, Honey I'm back!'' there was no answer.

''Mon, are you here?'' still no answer.

He walked out to the balcony where he found Monica looking to the beach.

''There you are.'' he hugged her from behind.

''Oh, hey. You're back.'' she kissed his arm.

''It's beautiful, isn't it?'' she asked, moving closer to him.

''It sure is.'' He kissed her neck.

''I'm really gonna miss this.'' she sighed.

''I know, me too. But we will come back here. I promise.''

''Thank you. But it woudn't be the same. We get to go on our Honeymoon just once.''

''I know.''

''This really were the best two weeks of my life. I'm gonna miss this.''

''I know. Me too. But what is there to miss?''

''Well, everything. The candlellite dinners, the walks along the beach and so much time with you.''

''Honey, just because we're going home, does that mean we can't do that anymore? I mean the walks along the beach are gonna be tough in the city, but you can have as much candlellite dinners as you want. And you worrie about the time with me? We're married. We're gonna spend the rest of our lives together. Isn't that enough time?'' he carressed her cheek, lovingly.

''I know, but nobody interruptet us here. We were just the two of us. For two weeks. And I have to admit. You've never been so wonderful to me.''

''That's true. And if I was nicer to you, first of all: I've been just myself. And second of all: sometimes I'm stressed when I come from work so maybe I'm a little harsh sometimes. I'm sorry about that.''

''That's ok. And it's not like your mean, you're just not as wonderful. But I'm not so perfect either.''

''And if you'd like to spend every night like Honeymoon, that'd be fine with me.'' he joked.

''And-''

''Just shut up and kiss me.'' Monica interrupted him.

She kissed him deep and hungrily.

''I'll think about your suggestion with the nights.'' she said seductively

''Great. And I promise you, from now on I'm gonna do everything I can to make every day like Honeymoon for you.''

''That doesn't take much. You just have to be with me to make me feel ike Honeymoon.''

''There's nothing I wanna do more.'' he kissed her.

''Now let's eat.'' He led her inside and to the table. He pulled out two plates. And placed the food he brought in front of them.

''That looks delicious.'' she said.

After they ate and were ready to go they stopped one last time and looked around.

''Are you still sad about leaving?'' he took Monicas hand..

''Naah... This some time to practise being married to you. And I think the oughts are more than good.'' she softly kissed him.

''Well, then let's go.'' They walked out of the Hotel and made their way to the airport...


	8. Chapter 8

''Damn it! We let the guys keep their keys just the one time and it looks like if some teens had thrown a party with 100 people in here.'' Monica cried, rushing through the apartment.

''Oh, calm down Honey. You know they're messie. Well as opposite to you, everyone's messie.'' Chandler joked.

''First of all: Shut up! And second of all: You're not messie.'' she looked at him.

''Can you imagine if I was? There is no way, you would have married me.'' he sat up.

''Of course I would. I mean it's easier this way because you're not driving me crazy but you have to know one thing. I love you the way you are no matter if you're messie or not. I love you for you, that'd be just a little issue but nothing bad.'' she kissed him quickly, sat down on his lap and relaxed her body on his.

''Thank you.'' he wrapped his arms around her. She slung her arms around his neck.

''Plus, my love. I have to live with your obsessive cleaning and love you too.'' he said.

''Obsessive cleaning?'' her jaw dropped and she raised one eyebrow.

''I know you always say that's just good sense but c'mon.''

she started smiling, leaned over and whispered in his ear. ''You better take that back.''

''Sorry, Honey.'' he shaked his head.

''Take it back!''

''Make me.'' he teased. The problem was that she had found his ticklish spots. Nobody else had found 'em and everyone had given up after time but not Monica, she had made it her mission and ,of course, she had found 'em. She didn't use this weapon very often but now she did.

She tickled him until he couldn't take it anymore.

''Take it back!''

''Noooo!'' he laughed.

''You know I can do this all night.''

''Stop it!''

''Take it back and I'll stop.''

''Never!''

''Ok. If you want the highway.'' she started pinching his arm until he screamed.

''Hey that hurts!''

''So? What you said hurt me too.''

''Fine I'll take it back.'' he gave in.

''Thank you.'' with a quick kiss, he was forgiven.

''Ouch!'' Chandler screamed.

''What?''

''Look.'' he pointed to his arm. She saw a big bruise.

''Oh my god. Did I do that?'' she looked worried.

''Who else?''

''Honey, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to injure you like that. I'll go get some ice.'' she wanted to stand up when Chandler took her hand.

''That's ok. Just stay like this.''

''Chandler, it looks very bad you should at least put some ice on it.''

''You say that? The women that did this to me?'' he joked.

''I'm so sorry. Really. I can't believe I did this.''

''Relax. It's just a bruise. Look at it this way. You really proved that you are freakishly strong.''

''How can you not be mad at me? That must hurt so bad. It looks like it's black.''

''It doesn't hurt that bad.'' he smiled.

''Aren't you mad at me?''

''No. I know you didn't mean to hurt me.''

''Is there anything I can do?'' she almost cried.

''Just calm down.'' he carressed her cheek.

She leaned over and kissed him softly. After their lips part he smiled.

''I'm feeling better already.''

''Let me make you feel just as good as new.'' she kissed him deeply.

''Better?'' she asked.

''That always makes me feel better.''

''Oahhh.'' she smiled. ''And you really don't want any ice?''

''Nahh.''

''Then at least let me do this.'' she took his arm and softly kissed the spot with the bruise.

''Thanks Mommy.'' he joked.

''Oh haha.''

''My mom actually never did this.''

''I bet she didn't do this either.'' she kissed his chest, up to his neck and Chandler moaned ''No she didn't.''

''Or this.'' she passionately kissed him on the lips.

He gently pushed her down, not breaking the kiss after a while she turned to look at him.

''This kills me.''

''What?'' he asked.

''Seeing you hurt. Especially being the one who hurt you.''

''It's just a bruise. Don't worrie about it.''

''But it hurts doesn't it?''

''Well a little but not as much as seeing you feeling guilty.''

''Great, I keep hurting you.''

''Would you stop it? I'm fine. As long as you are.''

''You're right. C'mere.'' she pulled him close to her and kissed him.

''I just love you so much, Chandler.'' she said with tears in her eyes.

''I love you too.'' he kissed her.

Soon they were deeply kissing and not intending to stop.

''Hey guys!'' Pheobe and Joey came in.

Chandler quickly jumped up and Monica followed.

''Did you ever hear about this wonderful thing called knocking?'' she asked annoyed.

''Wow you do start to sound like Chandler.'' Pheobe teased.

''Doing a good job as a husband?'' Joey patted his arm.

''Ahh!'' He had hit the bruise so Chandler was in pain again.

''Oh, I'm so sorry dude. I didn't know you bruise so easy. And so much.'' Joey apologized.

''It's ok. You didn't do that.''

''Who did it?'' Pheobe asked.

''Do we have to talk about it?'' Chandler replied.

Monica ran to their bedroom and started crying.

''What's with her?'' Pheobe asked.

''It's a long story.''

''What's up, Chandler. You know you can trust us.'' Joey looked at him.

''Well, we were joking around and she tickled and pinched me. She just pinched a little too hard and so she bruised me.'' He explained.

''And why is she crying?'' Pheobe asked.

''She feels guilty. She said she couldn't take me being hurt because of her.''

''That's crazy. It's not like she hurt you on purpose.''

''I know. I'm gonna go talk to her.'' he turned and walked to the bedroom.

Joey shouted ''Good luck!''

He found Monica lying on the bed with her head buried in a pillow. She cried hard. He walked over to her, sat down beside her, carressed her back and softly kissed her neck.

''Hey.'' she didn't answer.

''Could you at least turn around and look at me?''

She slowly turned around.

''Why are you making such a big deal out of this? It's not like you killed me. I said it's ok. It's just a bruise. It's not even worth talking about it. I know you feel guilty. I've got one thing for you to do if you wanna make me feel better. Do you promise me do do it?''

She sat up and finally said something.

''Anything. I promise.''

''Stop crying and forget about it. Most importantly stop feeling guilty.''

She leaned toward him and rested her head on his chest.

''I'm sorry.'' she said.

''Don't be. There's nothing to be sorry about.''

''I don't just mean that. I mean freaking out so easy about every little thing, being so stubborn and making such a scene.''

''All those little things make me love you even more. You look so passionate when you freak out about the little things. And you look like a 4 year old girl when you're showing me just how stubborn you are. You have no idea of how much I adore everything about you.''

''I almost squash your arm and you still say wonderful things to me. Do I even deserve you?''

''Just shut up and kiss me you stubborn little girl.'' She slung her hands around his neck and kissed him deeply. The kiss turned more passionate and she hungrily pushed him onto the bed, and started to undo the buttons of his shirt. But Chandler remembered who was sitting next door.

''Mon, Baby.''

''What?''

''We can't.''

''I don't think I've ever heard you saying that.'' she kept kissing his neck and his chest.

''It's not that I don't want to.''

''Then shut up.''

''We've got company.''

''Aha.'' she ignored him.

''Right next door.''

''Can't they wait?''

''I'm sure they can, but what if there's someone else out there?''

''Whoever it is, is gonna have to wait.''

''I'd love to go through with this but the person I mean is gonna kill me if he catches us.''

''I'll protect you, Baby. Now please stop talking. I'm stubborn, remember?''

''If you say so.'' he gave in and pulled her out of her blouse.

''I say so.'' she continued kissing his neck.

''Mon, I just-''

''Ross!'' They quickly moved away from eachother and climbed under the sheets.

''Nobody knocks in here!''Monica yelled.

Ross still didn't move and looked shocked. Monica quickly put on her blouse again.

''You.'' Ross walked over to Chandler and punched him in his face. Chandler pushed Ross, who hit him several times and pushed him onto the drawer. Monica quickly jumped over to them and slapped Ross.

''If you touch him ever again, I swear to god I'm gonna kill you.'' she threatened him.

She jumped over to Chandler ''Are you ok?''

''Did he have to punch me?''

''Oh my god you're bleeding.''

''My arm hurts and I can't move it.''

''Ross, there is no call in punching me!'' Chandler started to yell.

''But—''

''I don't wanna hear it. We're all adults here. I love Chandler more than anything and we are married for gods sake. He didn't do anything wrong.''

''I—''

''Just get the hell outta here.'' she yelled.

''I'm gonna get Chandler to the emergency room.''

''Mon, I'm fine I just need a band aid.''

''If you're fine, stand up.''

He tried to stand up but couldn't move his arm.

''Ok, I'm not.''

She walked over to him and helped him up.

''There we go.''

''Thank you.''

''I said I'd protect you. Now let's go.''

to be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Monica literally ran to the reception.

''My name is Monica Bing and this is my Husband Chandler Bing. He's got an injured arm and he's bleeding.''

''I see. Do you think you need a Doctor right away?'' the receptionist asked.

''No that's ok. But I think my Wife could use something to calm her down.'' Chandler replied.

''You should be happy that you're wife is so worried about you Mr. Bing. All she needs is you getting well.'' The receptionist advised him.

''The women, who I by the way start to like, is right.'' Monica looked at him.

''Mrs. Bing, why don't you fill out these forms since I don't think you're husband is gonna be able to do that with his arm.''

''Thank you.'' Monica turned around and sat down on one of the chairs. Chandler followed her.

She started to fill out the forms.

''Name: Chandler Bing, Date of birth...,blah, blah, blah. That's interesting. Who do you want as your emergency contact?''

''I guess that would be you.''

''Seriously?''

''You're my wife.''

''Wow.''

''I know you love to be number 1. But this really isn't such a big thing.''

''So we're official?'' she smiled.

''I guess I gave my answer to that question when I said 'Yes, I do'. I don't know what you read out of that.''

''I love you.'' she kissed him softly.

''Mr. Bing. Doctor Thomson is ready to see you now.'' A nurse came out of one of the consulting rooms.

''Ok.'' He took Monicas hand and walked towards the room.

''Alright Mr. Bing. Why don't you tell me why you're here?'' The Doctor seemed nice.

''Well I had an argument with my Brother in Law. I got punched in my face and fell against a drawer.'' Chandler explained.

''I don't know if that's a matter of fact but he got bruised on his arm before and I think he fell right against it.'' Monica added.

''So I take it Mrs. Bing, you're Brother isn't usually violent.'' The doc asked.

''No, he's not. My husband was roommates with him in college and he's one of his best friends. Don't worry about it.'' Monica explained.

''Did he walk in on you while you... you know...?''

''How do you know?''

''I can tell by your lipstick. I really don't wanna be too out there but the same thing happened to me once.''

They all laughed.

''That's ok.'' Monica smiled.

''So, do you have any discomforts?''

''My head hurts and I can hardly move my arm.''

''Ok. I'm gonna look at your arm first. Tell me if it hurts.''

He took Chandlers arm and moved it.

''It starts to hurt.''

''Ok. It's sprained. I don't need an x-ray to tell you that. The bruise went surprisingly deep. Good Job Mrs. Bing.''

''You can call me Monica, since you know so much about me and my husband.''

''I'm Chandler.'' he smiled.

''I'm Gordon.''

They all smiled.

''As I said the bone is sprained. After that big bruise the crush with the drawer pretty much gave you the rest. And I'm gonna need about 5 stitches for your lip.''

''Alright.'' Chandler nodded.

''Good Job, Ross. Good Job.'' Monica said sarcastically.

While the doctor slowly did one stitch after one, cold drops of sweat were running down Chandlers face.

A nurse came in. Chandler imediately looked at her. Sure he would the women looked like a pornstar. Blond, big boobs and legs that went like forever. And of course, she was pressed in a tight dress that barely covered her butt. She held a wet towel and was going to pad Chandlers face with it.

''Don't you dare touch him.'' Monica quickly took the towel and gave the nurse a look that would've killed her if it could.

''That's ok Ms. Badert. You can go now.''

''Thank you.'' Monica told the doctor and started to pad her husbands face.

''Ok Chandler we're done with your lip. In about ten minutes, you'll be able to talk again. And we're gonna have to bandage your arm.'' He softly applied the bandage on Chandlers arm, which took him ten minutes.

''Ok. Why don't you try to talk.''

''Mon, you didn't have to be so mean to the nurse.''

''Who would you rather have touching you're face. Me or her?''

''I love it when you touch my face. You know that.''  
''That's a word. And plus, I think you can talk quite well.'' the doc interrupted.

''Gordon. Why don't you come by some time at our place for dinner or something?'' Chandler asked.

''I'd love to. Then I can pull out the stitches and check on your arm.''

''Good idea. I'll cook something.'' Monica replied.

''You can cook?''

''I'm a chef. I don't think I could make a living out of it, if I couldn't.'' she joked.

''Do you bring in the money, then?''

''No, I work too.'' Chandler said.

''What do you do?''

''Statistical analasys and data reconfiguration.''

''What is that?''

''We'll talk about it at dinner.'' Monica interrupted.

''You're right. I need to do my job. Here's some painkillers if you need them. And you shouldn't talk too much.''

''Thank you.''

''I'll call you as soon as I can.'' he said.

''Alright. See you.''

''Bye.''

''Bye.''

A couple minutes later the couple got home. The whole gang was waiting for them. And they stopped yelling at Ross when Chandler and Monica entered. They all rushed toward Chandler and checked if he was ok.

''How bad is it?'' Joey asked.

''His arm is sprained and the doc needed 5 stitches for his lip.'' Monica walked toward Ross.

''You. Mr. I hit my sisters husband for no reason. Get ready for a violent death.'' she pushed him as hard as she could.

''Mon, Chandler. I'm so sorry.''

''Let me give you something to be sorry about.'' Joey joined Monica, raising his fist.

''Guys, stop it! Now!'' Chandler screamed.

''Ross what did you hit me for? I thought, by now, you would be mature enough to understand that Monica and I love each other. And it's not like I took her virginity. She's 31 years old. And we're married. Why did you flip out like that?'' Chandler asked.

''I was just shocked. I know I overreacted. I'm sorry.''

''I forgive you, if you promise me one thing.''

''What is it?''

''From now on you're gonna except the fact that I love your sister. That we're married and do stuff that every normal couple does.''

''I promise.''

''Ok. I forgive you.''  
They hugged.

''Do you really except that?'' Monica asked.

''Yes.''

Joey walked over to him and punched him in the stomach as hard as he could. Ross held his stomach in pain.

''That's for attacking my best friend.'' Joey said.

''I guess I deserved that.''

''Would you mind giving us some time?'' Monica asked.

They all went home. Monica walked over to Chandler.

''Are you ok?'' she asked.

''Yeah I'm fine.''

''You sure?''

''I'm just tired because of the painkillers.'' she read through the lines.

''Don't tell me you feel bad because I protected you from Ross.''

''Well—''

''Honey, he surprised you, punched you and pushed you onto the drawer. There was nothing you could do. Nobody could defended theirself after that.''

''Thank you.''

''Anytime.'' she kissed his cheek.

''You really kicked his ass there.'' he smiled.

''I was just saving my life.''

''You were saving my life.''

''You are my life Chandler.''

''Good. Because you are mine.'' he replied. They stood there a moment. Just looking into each others eyes.

''I love you, Monica. So much.''

''I love you too, Chandler.''

She leaned in to kiss him but stopped.

''Is that ok? I don't wanna hurt you.''

''Let's try.''

She kissed him deeply. He pulled away suddenly.

''Did I hurt you?''

''It hurts when I stretch my lips.''

''How about this?''

She kissed him softly and deeply but made sure he didn't have to stretch his lips.

''Is that better?''

''Much better. That actually feels good, it's like a massage.''

''I'll massage as long as you want. Just sit down.'' She sat down on his lap, just like she did that afternoon.

''And I promise you that this time, I will do anything but hurt you. We're just gonna need to watch your arm. And I'm gonna have to be soft.'' she smiled and kissed him gently and softly.

''I can feel the healing process starting already.'' he joked.

''Good.'' she smiled and continued to kiss him.

''I'm gonna need to be injured more often.''

She pulled away and looked at him.

''No, you don't. Don't ever do that to me again. I can't take you being hurt. I love you too much for that.''

He smiled and kissed her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chandler woke up because he accidently layed down on his injured arm while he slept. He moaned in pain.

''Are you ok?'' Monica had woken up.

''I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up.''

''That's ok. Did you lay down on your arm again?''

''Yeah.''

''I'm gonna get you some painkillers.''

''No that's ok.'' Before he could say anything, she was gone.

''There you go.'' she handed him a glass, filled with water and a pill.

''You really don't need to do this. I can take care of myself.''

''I'm partly at fault. I just wanna make it up to you.''

''You already did everything you can possibly do to make it up to me and I said I forgive you. I actually said there is nothing to forgive. Plus, if anyone should try to make anything up, it should be Ross.''

''But he doesn't do anything, does he? Someone has to.''  
''That's not true. I can take care of myself. I'm not dying. It's humiliating. You treat me like a Baby.''

Monica was hurt and looked at Chandler in disbelief.

''So that's how you feel about me. I humiliate you.''

''That's not what I meant. It's just that you overreact so much.''

''I'm sorry but I have to do this. It'll kill me if I don't.''  
''What?''

''It hurts me a thousand times more than you and watching you getting better makes me feel better, especially when I'm the one who helped you.'' she kissed his cheek.

''I didn't know you felt that way.''

''Of course I do. I love you. Remember what I told you while we were on our Honeymoon? You're the most vulnerable part of me.''

''I love you so much. Do you know that?'' he carressed her cheek.

''I do know. I love you too.'' she kissed him softly and deeply.

''But can you do me a favor?'' he asked her.

''Anything you want, baby.''

''Try do cut it back a little.''

''I'll try my best.'' she smiled.

''Now let's try to get some sleep. Gordon called earlier. Him and his wife are comming over tomorrow for lunch.''

''Great, I think he's gonny pull out the stitches.''

''Good. Do you think you can sleep?''

''C'mere.'' he pulled her close to her and and wrapped his healthy arm around her. They both fell asleep.

The next morning Chandler woke up and recognized Monica had already woken up. He put on his robe and walked out into the living room where he was greeted by the whole group. Monica walked over to him and kissed him deeply and passionately.

''Good morning, Honey.'' she smiled.

''Good morning. What was that for?''

''I just felt like it. I've never been able to do it before and since Ross accepts us now...''  
''I see. Morning,Ross.'' he looked over to Ross who was standing by the counter.

''Morning.'' he seemed relaxed.

''How's your arm?'' Rachel asked.

''Good. How's the Morning sickness?'' he asked his pregnant friend.

''I'm getting used to it.'' she replied.

''And the lip?'' Joey asked.

''Still painful but alright.''

''Then how can you kiss her so passionately?'' Rachel asked.

''We worked out a system.''

''What do you mean?''

''Monica has found out a way of kissing me that's not painfull. It actually helps. It's like a massage.''

''How do you do that, Monica?'' Pheobe asked.

''Like this.'' she grabbed Chandler's shirt, pulled him close to her and kissed him just like she did before.

''See?'' she asked, smiling.

Chandler put his arm around her neck and pulled her close to him.

Monica put one arm around his hip and smiled hapilly.

''I think I'm gonna need prove.'' Joey smiled.

Chandler gave him Monicas I'm-gonna-kill-you-look.

''Sorry, Joe. Chandler's the only one who's allowed to kiss me.'' she grinned.

''That's right.'' he kissed her again.

''I gotta start preparing lunch.'' Monica walked toward the kitchen. Chandler let her go and sat down at the table.

''You're having lunch?'' Joey was interested.

''It's not for you, Joey.'' Chandler replied.

''Then for who?'' Joey asked.

''We invited a friend of ours over.'' Monica explained.

''You have friends that we don't know about?'' Rachel looked mad.

''Yeah. It's Chandlers Doctor. He's a nice guy and Chandler invited him.''

''Can we come?'' Pheobe asked.

''No offense you guys, but he's bringing his wife and maybe it's gonna be a cool couple to hang out with, finally. Plus, I don't think you wanna watch him pull out my stitches.''

''Fine. If you don't want us here we can go.'' Joey was upset.

They all went out and Chandler looked at Monica.

''They're gonna be fine. You know them.'' Monica carressed his back.

A couple hours later Monica and Chandler were sitting in the living room and talked. They heard two knocks on the door.

''I'll get it.'' Chandler walked towards the door.

''Hey.'' he greeted Gordon

''Hey Chandler. This is my Wife Grace.'' he introduced his wife.

''Hi.'' Chandler shook her hand. ''This is my Wife, Monica.'' he pointed to Monica who was standing beside him.

After a lot of smalltalk Monica talked to Grace and Chandler stood at the counter with Gordon.

''So how's your lip?''

''It's still painful when I stretch it.''

''So no kissing?'' he joked.

''Monica found away that doesn't hurt. It actually makes it better.''

''Like a massage.'' Monica added after she appeared behind Chandler.

''I see.'' he laughed. ''Why don't I check on that?''

''Good idea.''

Chandler sat down and Gordon checked the stitches.

''I think we can pull them out now.''

''Great.''

''This will hurt a little. The best thing to do is relax and be still so I can softly move the stitches.''

''Ok.''

Gordon placed his 'tool' on the first stitch.

''Are you read?''

''Mhhm''

''Three, two, one'' he pulled it out. Chandler shook and moaned in pain. Monica carressed his back.

''Monica, could you hold Chandlers hands so has something to grab?''

''Sure. Squeeze as hard as you want, Baby.'' she took his hands.

''Three, two, one.'' he pulled out the next one. Chandler shook again and Monica kissed his hands.

After the other three stitches were out Gordon put away his things.

''I gotta say. I've never seen anyone so brave while I pulled out his stitches. You made it very easy to me.''

''Well, you did a good job. It didn't hurt that bad.''

''Honey, I'm so proud of you. I would've screamed.'' Monica laughed.

His lip started to bleed a little.

''Monica, do you have somethig against the taste of blood? I think it would help.'' Gordon pointed to Chandler.

''No, problem.'' she leaned over and softly kissed the blood away from Chandlers lip.

''I like that.'' Chandler smiled.

''Wait, it still doesn't stop.'' Monica leaned over again and kissed Chandler. She literally suck on his lip.

''I think I've got it all.''

''You don't have to drink my blood. You can spit it into the sink.'' Chandler advised.

''I like you're blood. It tastes just as sweet as everything of you.'' she smiled.

''Wow, a jewish women drinks her husbands blood.'' Chandler joked.

''Haha.''

''While we're already on it. Let me check on your arm.''

Gordon took Chandlers arm and pulled it out of the bandage. He moved it a couple of times.

''I think you don't need the bandage anymore. You're getting well surprisingly fast.''

''Well I had a good nurse.'' Chandler carressed Monicas back.

''Just don't preassure it too much.'' he advised.

''I'll try my best.''

''Who wants to eat something now?'' Monica asked.

They all sat down on the table. Monica and Chandler set the table for their guests.

''Wow this is delicious.'' Grace complimented.

''Thank you.''

''Where do you work?'' Gordon asked.

''I work at Allessandro's. I'm the head chef there.''

''Wow. I think that's my favourite restaurant now.'' Grace smiled.

''If you wanna come by some time, just tell me when. It's on the house.''

After the couple had left and Monica had cleaned everything up she sat down next to Chandler.

''How's your lip?''

''Why don't you check it yourself?''

She grinned and kissed him deeply.

''Yeah, I think we're alright.'' she smiled.

''And your hand?'' Chandler asked.

''Why are you asking about my hand?''

''Because of the squeezing.''

''Chandler. You get threat pulled out of your face and worrie about my hands?''

''Yeah.''

''I'm fine, Honey.''

''Are you sure?''

''Did I look like I was in pain?''

''No, you didn't.''

''See.''

''Good because I was making sure not to squeeze.''  
''You what? Did you put yourself in more pain just to protect my hands?''  
''Well.''

''Chandler, that's ridiculous. Don't accept my help at all?''

''I was just trying to protect you. Remember the time Ross almost broke your hand while you gave him your hands to squeeze them while he got a shot?''

''How do you know about that?''

''He told me. And he also said that you were in more pain than he was.I didn't wanna do that to you''

''Well Ross is a Baby.''

''I know. But I remebered how you told me that you already were in more pain than I was. I didn't want to give you the phisicall pain too.''

''Ohhh Honey. That's so sweet. I love you.''

She kissed him.

''I love you too. More than you can imagine.''

''Oh, I think I can.'' she smiled and looked deep in his eyes.

''Did you know that you can tell, by the spark in your eyes, that you love me?'' she asked.

''Good. Do you know what I see in your eyes?''

''What?''

''Love. And not just for me. No, love for every thing and every one. By the look in your eyes I know that you never wanna hurt anybody.''

''Really?''

''Yeah. But one has to get to know you before he knows the following things. You're loving, carring, kind, smart and you have this smile that lights up my heart. You just have to smile at me to make me feel good.''

She smiled and blushed.

''Exactly. That's the smile I never wanna lose.''

''I love you so much. Please never leave me. After you told me all these wonderful things, you just got me closer to you. You'll never gonna be able to get rid of me again.''

''I wouldn't try to get rid of you.''

''Can you promise me something?''

''Whatever you want.''

''Never leave me. Never make me having to deal with living without you by my side. Because I couldn't do that.''

''I promise.''

She kissed him and rested her body on his. She fell asleep. Chandler picked her up and carefully dragged her into the bedroom. After he had put her to bed, pulled her out of her shoes and wrapped a blancket around her he layed down beside her and held her in his arms.

''Thank you.'' she whispered.

''No problem.''

''I love you.''

''I love you too.''

She pulled herself closer to him and fell asleep in his arms.

He did the same.

They both fell into a deep sleep and didn't wake up until the sun rised.


	11. Chapter 11

It was late in the evening and Chandler sighed. He was stuck in his office. He had to work more shifts to make up for the time he couldn't work because he was injured. He was working late while his wife was alone at home and was probably a little sad because he wasn't home. He was thinking about her all the time. So he was at his office thinking about her while she was at home probably waiting for him to come home. Frustraiting.

He was deciding to e-mail her. He knew she was checking her mails right now; she always did that time a day. So there he went:

From: Chandler B.

To: Monica B.

Hey you. I hope your checking your mails right now so you can read it on time. I just wanted to say I'm sorry I can't be home right now. I love you and I'm thinking about you.

Love,

Chandler.

About five minutes later, he got a reply from Monica:

From: Monica B.

To: Chandler B.

Hey sweetie. You know me so well :-). I know that it wasn't your decision to pick up extra shifts so it's ok. I miss you though. You should see me right now. I'm sitting here, watching boring movies and I can't even follow them anymore because one of the actors looks a little like you so I keep thinking about you. I wish you'd be home right now.

I love you.

Mon.

From: Chandler B.

To: Monica G:

I wish I'd be home too. I think I'll be able to come home in an hour or two. I just have to finish the W.E.N.U.S. I know you're laughing right now xD. I'd do anything to be able to join you on the couch. And I promise I'm gonna make it up to you. And until then, you just keep watching movies with guys that look like me xD.

From: Monica B.

To: Chandler B.

Oh, haha. And yes, I am indeed still laughing at W.E.N.U.S. :-). And I promise you that you will have a lot of making up, Bing. Isn't there any way that Doug would allow you to go home? I think I know the answer. I just miss you so much. I'm wearing your shirt btw, wich only makes me miss you more. Can't a women spend the rest of her day with the love of her life? That's so unfair. I need you here, Chandler. Screw Doug! You're wife needs a kiss. Or at least a hug.

I know that's selfish but it's just the way it is.

I'm waiting for you.

I love you more than anything in this world..

Monica.

''Doug?'' Chandler walked into his Boss' office. It's 22:55 now. My wife's waiting for me. Is there any chance you could let me go home?''

''Just go home. I'm gonna look at the W.E.N.U.S myself I'm gonna stay here anyway so I could at least have something to do. Don't ask me why. See you, Bing.''

And with that word, Chandler left. He thought he would get Monica some flowers on his way. With the flowers in his hand he knocked on the door.

''Comming!''

When Monica opened the door, he had put the flowers in front of his face so she wouldn't realize who he was right away.

''Ordered a husband?.'' he smiled after he moved the flowers away from his face.

''Chandler!'' she was thrilled to see her husband.

''I brought you some flowers.'' he smiled and handed her the flowers.

''Oh, Honey. Lillies. That's so sweet. How did you get Doug to let you go?''

''I heard you needed a kiss so I did what I could.''

He grabbed her and kissed her deeply and hardly, with everything he had. She moaned in pleasure. After they pulled apart she licked her lips.

''I really needed that. Since when do you kiss so hardly?''

''Since I've been away from you way too long. Do you not like it?''

''No, I do like it. I really, really do...'' she pulled him close and kissed him again. The kiss turned more passionate than she had intended. She hardly pushed him against the door wich slammed shut.

''Not so loud, Honey. It's late and maybe someone wants to sleep.'' Chandler pulled away slightly.

''You're right. I think we won't wake anyone up over here.'' she took his hand and leaded him onto the couch.

She kissed him deeply and after they pulled apart she confidently took his arm, wrapped it around her shoulders and rested her head on his chest.

''I'm so glad you're with me.''

''Me too.''

''We really have to manage to overlap our shifts. You're gonna lose your job if I make you come home everytime I'm lonely.''

''Yeah we should. But for now, we're both here. That's all that matters.'' he kissed her forhead.


	12. Chapter 12

The last thing I heard last night was his voice. And the last thing I felt was his touch. I remember falling asleep in his arms on the couch. He must have put me to bed. Did he put me into my sweats too? I'm just gonna ask him later. Where is he anyway? Damn it! 14:23. How can I sleep that long? Great, now you're asking yourself questions. Man I really need hug. Or a kiss would be great too. Maybe he's waiting for me.

Yes! He's there. Wow. His lips are so incredibly soft. His strong, protecting arms around me. He makes me feel so safe. Mhh, and he tastes so good.

''Good morning, babe.'' I adore his smile. It lights up my world.

''Good morning.'' I can't stop smiling.

He's wet and wears only a towel around his waist. And he smells like men's cologne. He must just have gotten out of the shower.

''You smell so good.'' I just had to tell him.

''Thanks. I would've asked you to join me in the shower but I wanted to let you sleep.''

Great. I missed that because of sleeping. Does he have to shower everytime I'm asleep?

''You should've asked me. I would never trade in showering with you for sleep.''

''Next time I'll ask you. I promise.''

''Thanks for putting me to bed last night.''

''No problem.''

''Did you put me into sweats?''

''Yeah, I thought you might be more comfortable in sweats. Was I not supposed to?''

''Supposed to undress me? That's more than ok. Do you still think you have to ask for my permission to do that?''

''Well, I wanna leave you, your privacy.'' I can't believe how sweet he his.

''You're part of my privacy, Chandler. You're a part of me. I love you.''

''There are no words that describe how much I love you.''

I just have to kiss him now. The kiss turns stronger than I thought. He sure knows what I like. He can keep his hand in my hair forever if he wants too. His strong arms lift me up and he makes me sit down on the table. Man, he sure knows his art. I can't control myself anymore. I'm wrapping my legs around his waist. Oops, there goes the towel. Suddenly he pulls away slightly.

''What?''

''I dropped my towel.'' Don't you think I can see that?

''Fine with me.'' I don't think I ever spoke so seductively. He grins slightly.

''Well, then let me lock the door.'' Good idea. He quickly locks the door.

''Now where were we?'' 3 years, we've been together and he still pushes my buttons like on our first night.

''I think, we were here...'' I kiss him deeply and run my hands through his wet hair. We both get lost in each other. I can feel the little scar on his bottom lip. I kinda like it, it makes his lips even more special than they already are. I know he doesn't feel it anymore so I do something I always wanted to do. I'm biting his lip...

She tastes so incredible. But wait... Is she biting my lip? Since I proposed to her, it's like she can't keep her hands of me. Is commitment so sexy to her? I should really stop thinking now. She breaks the kiss and looks at me. I can tell what she wants. I slowly pull her out of her shirt and start to kiss her neck.

''Right here. Right now.'' she whispers in my ear.

''Really?'' I mean she's still sitting on the table.

''Really.'' I take the chance and start to slowly remove her pants.

''Are you really sure about this?'' I just wanna make sure.

''I need you, Chandler. So bad.'' she whispers and starts to kiss my neck and my chest.

Wow. Being married is better than I thought...

''Well, well, well. Mr and Mrs Bing. The hottest married couple ever.'' I look at her while she's putting on her underwear again. She hands me my towel.

''Only because Mr Bing is so sexy that Mrs Bing couldn't control herself.'' What did she just say?

''I was talking about us.''

''Me too, Baby.'' she kissed me deeply and didn't stop until I did.

''Don't get any thoughts, Babe. It's afternoon and we should get dressed. And you, sleepyhead should eat something.''

''Fine. But you should be aware of what you just stopped.'' What the hell is going on with her?

''I am.'' I replied softly and gave her a quick kiss.

''Now let's go get dressed.'' I turned and realized she wasn't coming.

''Get in there!''

''Make me.'' she grins.

''Alright.'' I walk over to her, throw her over my shoulder and start walking towards the bedroom. She laughs and playfully slaps my back. As I get into the bedroom, I throw her on the bed. She's still laughing.

''That was rude.''

''You could've walked.'' I'm already wearing boxers.

''And you could've finished what needed to be finished: me.'' she slaps my butt as I bend down to reach the bottom drawer.

''Yeah, whatever.''

She finally starts to get dressed.

''The guys should be at the coffeehouse, I think I'm gonna eat there. Are you coming with me?'' she looks at me, zipping up her pants.

''Sure.''

Later the two were sitting in Central Perk. Chandler was talking to Joey and Monica was talking to Phoebe and Rachel.

''Joey, did you ever do it on a table with a usually classy women and you didn't even bring it up?''

''Why did you?''

''Kinda.''

''Wow. Congratulations man. But Monica doesn't seem like someone who'd do that.''

''I know. Lately, she's all over me all the time.''

''I'm gonna get some coffee do you want anything, Baby?'' Monica turned to Chandler.

''No, thanks'' he replied and she kissed him deeply and stood up.

''See?'' Chandler turned to Joey again.

''Wow.''

''I love that, but I'd really like to know what brought that up.''  
''Since when does she behave like this?''

''Well, it got more since the wedding. Commitment must be really sexy to her.''

''I guess you married the right women, dude.'' Joey padded Chandlers back.

''Yeah.'' Chandler smiled.

Monica sat down next to Chandler, smiled at him and turned to continue talking to Rachel. They were talking silently so Chandler, who was still talking to Joey, wouldn't hear them.

''I can't believe you did that.'' Rachel laughed.

''I know.''

''You're really crazy about him, aren't you?''

''Yeah. I just can't keep my hands of him and one thing lent to another...''

''Wow. Was it good?''

''It was amazing.''

''So tell me, just outta curiosity. You had a lot of guys. Is Chandler really the best? I mean better than Fun Bobby, or Pete, or Richard?''

''Not that this really matters, but yes. Better than all of them together.''

''Wow. I've never thought I'd say this to Chandlers wife but you're a very lucky lady.''

''I really am. I'm saying that every day.'' she smiled.

Later, Monica and Chandler were cuddled up on the couch, watching a movie.

''I'm sorry about before.'' Monica looked at him.

''What do you mean?''

''For attacking you like that.''

''I really enjoyed you attacking me.'' he smiled.

''It really was amazing.''

''Yeah, it was.'' the both smiled.

''I've just got one question.'' Chandler started.

''Shoot.''

''Ever since we got married. You've been all over me, all the time. Not that I don't like that, because really I do but you're doing stuff you've never done with me before and I just wanna know what brought that up.''

''I think it's that I trust you more.''

''I still don't get it.''

''Well, I'm doing these things because I'm more in love with you than ever. And with you, I'm doing things that I've never done before because I trust you more than anyone else in this world. You're the one. And I'm doing things with you that I only wanna do with the man of my dreams. I've never done things like that because deep inside, I knew they weren't the love of my life and I never even wanted them as much as I wanted you. Because you are the love of my life, Chandler and with you, I wanna do all these things. And it's true that I can't keep my hands of you, especially since we're married now because I'm committed to you now and we're gonna spend the rest of our lives together. But life is short, so I wanna enjoy the time as much as I can.''

She kissed him softly.

''I love you, Monica.''

''I love you too, Chandler.''

They both smiled, Chandler kissed her and she rested her head on his chest.


	13. Chapter 13

''It goes old job, new job and you. This is just something I have to do.''

''I know.'' Chandler smiled.

''I love you so much.''

''I know that too.'' He leaned in to kiss her.

''Ok. Now I really have to go.''

''Ok. I'll miss you.'' Monica hugged him tightly.

''I'll miss you too. And I'll call you as soon as I can.'' He pulled away and caressed her cheek.

''Ok.''

''Bye, Babe.''

''Bye.'' she watched him walk away and returned to the apartment.

''What was that about?'' Ross caressed her back.

''I just had to tell him something. You guys can stay here as long as you want I just need some time alone.''

''Ok.'' Rachel smiled, trying to make her feel better.

Monica walked out to the balcony and started to cry. What did she just do? She really let him go. And just because of this stupid job, she wasn't coming with him. She traded time with her husband for a job. This couldn't be easy for him anyway. He had to leave his home and his friends. If he didn't he would lose his job. She let him go. She left him alone. She should've supported him and what did she do? She made him go alone. She felt selfish. He had always been so wonderful to her and he supported everything she did. And she was finally able to give him something back and didn't. Before she knew it, 4 hours had passed.

''Hello?'' Rachel picked up the phone.

''Hey Rach.'' Chandler greeted his friend.

''Hey, how was the flight?''

''Good. Is Monica near?''

''Sure, hold on.''

Rachel walked towards the balcony.

''Mon?''

''Yeah.''

''It's Chandler.'' She handed her the phone.

''Hey, sweetie.''

''Hey.''

''How was your flight?''

''Good. How are you?''

''I'm alright.''  
''You don't sound alright is something wrong?''

''No, I'm fine.''  
''You sure?''

''Yes, Honey I'm ok.''

''If you say so.''

''I do. Where are you now?''

''I'm in the Hotel room.''

''How is it?''

''Well, tiny TV, bed, bathroom. Not great but alright.''

''Cheap, huh?''  
''Yeah. But that's alright I'm hardly ever here anyway. I'm pretty tired though so I better go get some sleep.''  
''Ok, sweet dreams.''  
''You too. Say hi to the others.''

''I will.''

''I'll call you as soon as I get back to the Hotel.''

''I love you, Chandler.''

''I love you too, Monica. Good night.''

''Good night.''

Monica walked back in.

''Chandler says Hi.''

''How is he?'' Ross asked.

''Good. He's going to bed now and I think I'm gonna do the same. Good night guys.''

''Good night.''

The next afternoon Monica was sitting on the couch, doing crossword puzzles. The phone rang.

''Hello?''

''Hey, Babe.''

''Hey. I miss you here.''

''I miss you too. What are you doing right now?''

''I'm just sitting around, doing crossword puzzles. How is Tulsa treating you?''

''Well, the people I work with are all nice.''

''Right you're the boss now.''

''Yeah.''  
''Wow, I'm married to a boss.'' she joked.

''I'm kinda married to a boss too. I mean a head chef is something like the boss of the kitchen right?''

''Right. I've never seen it that way.''

''We're a boss-couple.'' he laughed.

''Yeah.''

''How did you sleep last night?''

''Not well and not much. I just can't sleep without you. When are you coming home?''

''If everything goes well I'm gonna be there tomorrow evening.''

''Great. The others were asking too.''

''I miss you all so much.''

''We miss you too. Especially me. And Joey.'' she laughed.

''Oh god.'' he laughed too.

''He's so quiet.''

''Tell him I'll be back and I miss him too.'' he said with a soft voice.

''I will. It's so good to hear your voice.''  
''Yours too. I know this is hard but we'll get through it and I'll be with you again before you know it.''

''I don't know about the before-I know-it part. Without you it's like every second seems like an hour for me.''

''I know. But I see it that way. When we're away from each other for a while, we'll appreciate the time we have together more.''

''I'm thinking about you all the time.''  
''I'm thinking about you too.''

''I love you so much, Chandler.''

''Not as much as I love you, Mon.''

The next night Monica was lighting candles and filling two glasses with whine. She felt Chandler hugging her from behind. She turned around.

''Welcome home.'' she smiled and kissed him deeply.

''I missed you.'' Chandler whispered between kisses.

He hugged her tightly, leaned back and lifted her up.

''I'm so glad you're here.''

''Dude, you're back!'' Joey pushed Monica aside. Chandler caught her.

''Yeah, I am but you don't have to push my wife.''

''Sorry, Mon.''

''That's ok.'' Monica smiled.

''C'mon. Phoebe, Rach and Ross are at my place.''

They all went over.

''Hey!'' Chandler greeted.

''Chandler!'' Phoebe hugged him.

''Hey, Pheebs.''

''Rach, Hey.'' he hugged Rachel.

''Hey, man.'' Ross came over too.

After greeting everyone, Chandler quickly walked over to Monica again and wrapped one arm around her waist.

''So what do you wanna do tonight?'' Ross asked.

''Actually, I was just coming over to say hi. Mon, and I have plans tonight.'' he explained.

''Sorry, guys. I married him, I get the night.'' Monica laughed and kissed her husbands cheek.

''See you tomorrow, guys.''

''Good night.''

After they had returned to their apartment Monica grabbed him and kissed him again.

''I made pasta. Are you hungry?'' she asked.

''Yeah, I'm starving. Thank you.''

''You're more than welcome.'' she smiled.

They both sat down at the table and started to eat.

Later they were standing on the balcony, drinking whine.

''Are you ok? You're so quiet.'' Chandler asked.

''Yeah, it's just... forget about it.''

''What is it?''

''Nothing.''

''You can tell me.'' he softly caressed her cheek.

''Ok. I feel guilty.''

''What?''

''I feel bad about not coming with you to Tulsa. I mean you've always been so wonderful to me and you always supported me with everything I did and now, once, you need me and I'm too selfish to come with you.''

''Honey, you're not selfish.''

''See? Wonderful again. We're like the beauty and the beast just that we are the handsome and the bitch.''

Chandler laughed.

''Monica, you did what you had to do and I did the same. Sure this sucks. But I feel so much better knowing that you're doing something you love even if you're far away from me. If you came with me, not using this opportunity and instead doing something you don't even like just because of me, that would be killing me.''

She looked at him and he softly kissed her.

''Never call yourself bitch again. Never ever, ever again.''

She just closed her eyes and hugged him tightly.

''This is so hard.'' she whispered into his chest.

''I know. Look at me.'' she turned to look at him.

''You're gonna be the mother of my children, Monica. We're gonna start a family. And when that day comes, you'll forget about all of this.''

''I love you.'' she whispered.

''I love you too. So much.'' he kissed her deeply. With everything he had.


	14. Chapter 14

''Ok, so if what you and your wife have is so great, why are you spending Christmas with me?'' Wendy asked.

Chandler thought about that question. Why wasn't he at home with Monica? Right now, they could be exchanging gifts and he could look in her beautiful eyes, filled with love.

''I'm going home, right now. Thank you, Wendy.''

''You're welcome. And sorry about before.''

''That's ok. I just have to call in and tell them I quit.''

''Ok. Goodbye, Chandler. I wish you the best.''

''Thanks, Wendy. Have a great life.'' They hugged and Chandler stormed out.

''Look, guys it's snowing!'' Phoebe was excited.

''Wow, it's really beautiful.'' Ross was amazed by the view.

''Wendy's a fat girl name.'' Monica was still thinking about Chandler.

''Aren't we done with that?''

''Alright, let's talk about snow. Do you think it's snowing in Tulsa where my husbands having sex on a copying machine?''

Of course, she was trusting him. But if she really was that hot... she was so afraid to lose him.

''Hey!'' she turned around and saw him, he was standing there and showed her the smile that meant the world to her. She walked over to him, not really believing what she saw.

''What are you doing here?'' she asked.

''I wanted to be with you. I missed you so much.'' he took her hands.

''But I thought if you left, you'd get fired.''

''It turns out they can't fire me because I quit.'' what did he just say?

''You really quit your job?'' Ross asked the question they all wanted to ask.

''Yeah. It was a stupid job. And I could not stand leaving you.'' She smiled. He did that for her.

Later Chandler was on the phone and Monica was finishing cleaning up.

''Yes, that's right. I quit. If you want, you can have it written down. Alright. It was good to work with you too. I've got personal reasons. No everything's fine. Ok. Bye.'' He hang up.

''So you really did it. You quit your job.'' Monica sat down beside him.

''Yeah.'' he smiled.

''What made you do it? I mean what brought it on?''

''Well. But you have to hear me out.''

''Ok.''

''Wendy came on to me.''

''What?''

''Yeah, but I stopped it immediately and I told her about you and what we have. She asked me why I'm spending Christmas with her when what you and I have is really that great. And I found no answer to that so I decided to come home and stay home.'' He took her hands and kissed them gently.

''Wow, so you came home just for me.''

''For who else? I couldn't take being away from you anymore. And I know it wasn't easy for you too so I just had to come home.''

''That's so sweet.'' she kissed him.

''So that bitch came on to you, huh?''

''Yeah.''

''So you had the chance to cheat on me with some miss Oklahoma and refused?''

''Would you actually think I would cheat on you?''

''Well, I was worried.''

''Honey, I would never do that. You're the only one for me.''

''Really?''

''Of course. Think about it this way. If some underwear model would come on to you, would you cheat on me?''

''No.''

''See? And it's not like you wouldn't have options. But me? Not so much. That Wendy is attracted to me came by surprise.'' he laughed.

''If I ever see her. I'm gonna kick her ass.''

''She knows that.''

''Do you know how happy it makes me that you're back and that you're gonna stay, this time?''

''C'mere.'' he hugged her tightly.

''I love you.'' she sighed happily.

''I love you too.'' he kissed her deeply.


	15. Chapter 15

The whole gang was sitting in Monica and Chandler's apartment.

''Hey you know what we haven't done in a while? Girls' night.'' Phoebe said to Monica and Rachel.

''Yeah, you're right. Monica what do you say? Are you free tonight?'' Rachel asked.

''Uhm, I think you forgot that Chandler lives here. And I have no intention on just kicking him out for the night.'' Monica replied.

''Chandler, you can stay at my place. Maybe rent die hard?'' Joey said.

''Sounds like a plan. Ross, wanna come?'' Chandler asked Ross.

''Sure.''

''Alright,'' Chandler said, standing up, ''let's get going.''

Monica followed, taking Chandlers hand. ''Don't I get a goodbye?''

Chandler just smiled and kissed her on the lips. When they parted, they looked into eachothers eyes and leaned in for another. Followed by another, then another, then another and another until Monica wrapped her arms around his neck and the kiss deepened. The others just watched the couple. Rachel with a smile, Ross with a disgusted look, Phoebe just annoyed and Joey with an expression that clearly said 'yeah baby!'. As the kiss went on Phoebe spoke up. ''Guys,'' she said. Ross tried it too ''Mon, Chandler,''

''Guys, seriously!' Phoebe practically screamed.

Slowly, their kiss ended. ''I love you,'' Chandler whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

Monica smiled. ''I love you,'' she whispered back, kissing him again.

''Ok, come on Chandler,'' Ross said grabbing Chandler by the arm and guiding him outside, ''Bye''.

When they were out the door, Monica turned around and sighed happily. Rachel and Phoebe just smiled and shook their heads.

''Geez, Mon,'' Phoebe said, ''I thought you were through with that phase by now.''

''Yeah, Mon, that seemed like one hell of a kiss,'' Rachel added.

''It was.'' Monica replied, walking over to the couch and sitting down.

The others followed, ''Is he a good kisser?'' Rachel asked, sitting down.

''It sends shivers down my spine every time .''

''What about, you know, other stuff?'' Phoebe asked.

''One word: mind-blowing.''

''I'm sorry but I can't picture him like that,'' Rachel said.

''I'm the only one who's allowed to see that side of him and I'll never let him go.''

''That's so sweet, Mon. But what's he like? I mean I know that he's such a great guy but is he romantic?'' Rachel asked.

''He's so wonderful. He's sensitive, loving, caring and he can say things that make my heart flutter and I know he means them. I'm the luckiest women in the world to be the one he loves. God, I'm so in love with him.''

''What happened to the insecure Mr. scared-of-commitment?'' Phoebe asked.

''He got hurt so many times that I guess he just lost faith in people. Once, he told me that every time he started to picture a future with a women, she either left him or cheated on him and he got hurt in the end. The best examples for that are Janice and Kathy. Man, I Hate those bitches.'' Monica said, looking suddenly very pissed off.

''But if he doesn't have faith in any women than how come that's different with you?'' Rachel wanted to know.

''I would never do anything to hurt him. I love him more than life itself and I'm dead serious about him. He knows that and over time I gained his trust.''

''You're really crazy about him, huh?'' Rachel smiled at her.

''Yeah,'' Monica said standing up and walking over to the door.

''Where are you going?'' Phoebe asked her.

''To see Chandler,'' and with that, she walked out the door. About 3 minutes later Chandler and Monica came stumbling back into the apartment, kissing. Oblivious to Phoebe and Rachel who just sat there, grinning. They crashed into they're bedroom. Silently, Phoebe and Rachel snuck out of the apartment.

So much for 'Girls' night'.


End file.
